The Beast of the Sea
by TintjeMadelintje
Summary: Follow Masu the Johto League Champion, who finds the great beast of the sea captured by thugs, what will she do, what will happen. Let's find out.


**The Beast of the Sea.**

It was a cold winter evening and I walked to the centre of the city, when I arrived I saw a mass of people running to the centre of the city, they were watching some event, "Where are they looking at?" I thought and decided I would take a look as well.

It was hard passing the thick crowd that waited for the spectacle, suddenly I heard a few loud laughs of pleasure, "Could it be a festival?"

I finally reached my destination, and my heart skipped a beat, there right in front of me is the great beast of the sea, Lugia, captured, "No… No this can't be true" I looked around me to see if people did something about it, seeing nobody was about to make a move I turned back to Lugia and made a move to go straight at him but an old man stopped me and turned me around, "Don't go child, it's too dangerous." His voice filled with worry, I felt sorry for the old man but I had to do what I had to do.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let this go out of hand." I showed my league badge, and a silver coloured metal wing, "When he's captured, things can go very wrong." The man looked with wide eyes at my badge and the metal wing when I placed them back securely, "That wing can safe him when it goes wrong, I'm the only one who can prevent or safe the great beast." I said full of confidence, though I was scared as heck, the man nodded eventually then let me go, "As you wish champion." He said and bowed a little to me, I smiled then rushed to Lugia.

"I hope I'm on time." I tried to rush through the becoming thicker crowd making it less and less easier to pass, "Don't give up, you can do it." I thought then finally reached the end of the mass, I took a breath and looked at Lugia, I shocked seeing that I was too late.

Lugia screamed loudly when the whole place got lit up, I covered my eyes due to the brightness, "No, this can't be happening." I kept thinking at least trying to open my eyes and look at what happened before me.

The light finally subsided and a horrifying image of Lugia now present in the electrified net, his white fur were bluish black, his soft and warm blue eyes were a terrifying red, the black pupils were blood red, his beautiful blue spikes on his back were greyish white, his soft blue belly turned to a lighter blue, his feet were no more his normal feet, they looked more like claws, his full and round face had a terrifying sharpness. It was a sight to be terrified of.

Around me people started to run in various directions when Lugia tried to break free.

It was then that I knew I had to figure out a way to safe the great beast…

 _"_ _Momy?" A young girl with short messy blond hair asked, "Is this a true story?"._

 _I smiled, "Well yes, this story is a true story that had happened to me." I explained._

 _The girl smiled even wider, "What momy had experienced did it happen before?" She asked very curious, I chuckled softly and nodded, "Yes my dear, back in the days he had two names, Dark Lugia, or Shadow Lugia._

 _"_ _Why is that momy?" Suddenly a young boy with dark brown hair asked, I smiled to him, "Because he was as dark as the night, and because he could come out of the shadows without being seen." I explained._

 _"_ _Ooh!" They both said in unison, "Momy I wanna hear more of the story!" The girl suddenly screamed jumping up and down from excitement, "Yes momy, please go further!" The boy added very happily._

 _I laughed softly, "Alright alright, now where was I…" I said thinking deeply in my memory, "Oh yeah I remember…"_

… Lugia bit and tugged on the ropes of the net, getting electrical shocks through him which made him even more angry.

The man, on top of the building Lugia was tied up to, started to laugh loudly, a few other laughs erupted from the other buildings where it seemed people were holding the other ends of the ropes, "As you can see I present here that every Pokémon can be tamed!" He screamed then laughed loudly again, "Even the great beast of the sea is no match for my mighty roar." He said then roared out to everyone below him.

He was so wrong, indeed any Pokémon can be tamed, but legendaries can only be tamed through dignity and patience, not through a capture of the net, he had no idea what terrifying things Lugia is capable of now.

Lugia meanwhile was still trying to break free from the net, his wings and beak tugging on the ropes his feet kicking away any pedestrian, and finally with a final tug of his beak the net broke, he freed his wings pulling hard on the net ropes, some of the man's helpers on the other roofs fell off and hit the ground with a loud smack they didn't move any more.

The people still looking at the scene started to scream in fear and ran in various directions around the city.

Lugia howled and shot massive Hyper Beams through different angles, destroying some buildings, the buildings started to collapse while people were still running out of it, he spread its wings again, hitting some buildings along the way and was about to fly away.

Meanwhile I had trouble to stay on the spot because people tried to take me with them to safety but I was sure I had to do something to help the poor beast, I finally decided to run to him when I saw he was about to soar in the sky.

He flapped his wings and just before he flew off I grabbed his foot then felt the wind loudly gushing through my hair, struggling to keep my grip on his foot while the wind pushed me more and more back to the ground, I felt myself getting dizzy while I tried to climb up to his back. Lugia started to swing from side to side, probably knowing he had an unwanted visitor, doing my best to tighten my grip while climbing he then shook his foot ferociously, I lost my balance for a split second but had to re-tighten my grip so I wouldn't fall off.

He stopped swinging his foot and I climbed up to his back, tugging slightly to his still soft feathers.

I arrived at his back totally out of breath, I managed to sit down at the area where he couldn't notice me, his white spikes shimmering in the moonlight, when I regained my breath I took the courage to scream to the great beast.

"Lugia!" I screamed loudly trying to scream over the whooshing from the wind, the great beast flew slower and turned to me, "Please Lugia, do us all a favour, turn to your usual self!" I screamed again.

The beast kept looking at me, then out of nowhere I heard a voice, "Who are you and what do you want!" It screamed furious, I guessed it came from Lugia itself so I straighten myself.

"I'm Masu, Champion of the Johto League." I took a determined look, "I'm here to return you to your normal state." I was scared but I couldn't afford that Lugia would feel that.

"Never!" Lugia screamed then he descended to the ground flapping his spikes flat on his back, "I will never return!" The wind got faster and louder I hold on for dear life, I didn't know why he was descending so I took the courage to look down, and there was no ground, it was water, water that went for kilometres land inwards.

The sea came closer and closer and within a blink of an eye Lugia splashed into the water, I didn't had time to take a breath for air, trying to hold my low oxygen Lugia swam further into the depth, my lack of air made me dizzy and I nearly wanted to breathe in, but I knew I couldn't, I was deep into ocean depths, I couldn't afford to breathe here.

Lugia looked behind and saw me clutching to him for dear life and holding my lack of oxygen, I heard him sigh softly and just when I really had to take a breath for air which I desperately tried to hold for what felt like hours, I felt the cold breeze touching my skin, I opened my eyes and took a huge breath of oxygen then coughed loudly, it seems I did inhale some water, breathing heavily on the now swimming black Lugia, I looked at him while he looked at me confused.

He flapped his wings a few times and I felt the wind going past my skin, I knew we were back in the air again.

I smiled at the confused Lugia, "Are you alright Lugia?" My voice was hoarse from the pain that was forming in my throat.

Lugia sighed again then looked at me, "Why won't you let go child? You can see I'm perfectly fine." He asked his gaze piercing into my eyes.

When I wanted to reply I saw there was a high and steep rocky cliff at where we were flying straight into if Lugia didn't watch out, "Watch out Lugia!" I screamed and pointed in front of him, "A cliff!"

When I said that Lugia quickly looked in front of himself and started to flap his wings fast to gain altitude, his high flying speed also increasing which didn't help out much because we came closer and closer to the cliff.

I closed my eyes and pressed myself hard into Lugia's back scared to see and feel what would happen.

I felt some wind gushing through my hair then felt a thud, I looked up and saw that Lugia had landed on the top of the cliff.

"Lugia, are you ok? Why did you stop?" I asked when trying to keep a hold onto his feathers.

"This is where we will have to part." The dark embodiment said when he leaned forward.

I felt him flattening his feathers so I couldn't get a hold onto him any more, I felt myself slide down his neck then onto the soft grass underground.

"But Lugia, I haven't been able to help you return yet." I stood up and turned to Lugia, "I can't let you go like this." I stammered, now my fear for the dark Lugia finally coming through a little.

I heard him chuckle softly, "My child you are scared of me, yet you wish to help me." He said smirking, I nodded trying to keep myself cool.

"Very well then, I will cooperate." He sighed then let out a loud roar, "The only way to help me is to capture me and hold the Silver Wing when the sunrise shines bright!" He roared, "Or let me roam free at which I destroy and haunt in the shadows until I'm tired and am able to find rest again." He kept roaring, "Choose which of the choices you want child!"

I already knew which choice I would make, I would use the Silver Wing which I obtained a long long time ago from a mysterious rock in the Whirl Islands, though I didn't know I would have to capture the great beast but I made up my mind, I would not let Lugia destroy everything, I will safe him with grace!

"I'm choosing the first option, capturing you then hold the Silver Wing on daybreak" I exclaimed determined I wouldn't fail.

"Very well my child." It said with a bow, then steadied himself then spread his wings and roared so loud it could probably be heard at the other side of Johto, "I'm ready when you are child."

I nodded and grabbed a Poké Ball, "Get ready Lugia!" I yelled determined then threw the Poké Ball, "Come on out Togetic!" I screamed Togetic emerged from the Poké Ball then looked at the opponent it had to battle, she looked back at me confused, I also saw a hint of fear, "Don't worry Togetic, we can do it!" I encouraged, Togetic nodded then went in battle stance.

Lugia smirked at the young and tiny egg Pokémon, "You're going to fight me with a little wimp?" He said then chuckled.

In return I smiled, confusing Lugia, "Oh don't judge a book by its cover oh great beast." I said politely then smirked, "I won't let you run away, Togetic use Glare!" I yelled.

Lugia's eyes widened not expecting to be trapped here until the battle was over, Togetic concentrated for a second then spread his tiny wings engulfed in a purple aura, Lugia tried to evade but he soon got trapped in a purple field. He tried to escape but the purple field trapped him on the spot. A few seconds later the purple field disappeared and Togetic lowered his wings slightly.

"That was a bold move child." Lugia chuckled, "But not bold enough." He said when he suddenly turned a slight shade of pink, within a blink of an eye a wave of energy known as Extrasensory shot right at Togetic at high speed.

"Togetic quick counter it with Light Screen!" I ordered, Togetic nodded and out of nowhere a huge bright yellow transparent wall emerged in front of her deflecting the Extrasensory.

The surprised look on Lugia was priceless but he wasn't for long, he then smirked and charged energy and a huge Hyper Beam shot towards the Light Screen, "Please try to hold on Togetic." I screamed she tried her best but then I saw her becoming tired.

Right then and there the Light Screen broke in pieces and the Hyper Beam clashed hard with Togetic.

Togetic fell on the ground with a loud thud, "Togetic!" I screamed running to her, when the dust faded I saw her trying to stand up but then her legs gave up and fell on the ground.

I crouched next to her and she looked at me in apology, I smiled at her, "You did great Togetic, you deserve a long rest." I soothed then returned her to her Poké Ball.

I stood up then looked at Lugia who was roaring triumphantly, "Don't celebrate yet Lugia, I'm not done yet." I yelled, Lugia stopped roaring then looked at me.

"Give me all you've got child." It said then spread it's wings again and roared.

I grabbed another Poké Ball and gave a small kiss on it then threw it in the air, "Come on out my trusty partner!" I screamed when a flume of flames emerged from the ball revealing my strongest and most loyal Pokémon, Typhlosion.

It roared loudly when landing on the ground, the fire on his back blazing hot, Lugia then laughed, "A fire type, I hope you know what you're doing child." It then said calmly.

I knew Typhlosion had a type disadvantage to one of Lugia's moves but he had won from numerous water type Pokémon in the past, Typhlosion angered by Lugia's comment spew a few cinders into the ground, then roared again showing he had no fear for the great psychic dragon type.

I smiled at Typhlosion then coughed softly bringing Typhlosion back to reality, "Alright let's get this started, Typhlosion use Flame Charge!" I ordered, Typhlosion roared then got engulfed in flames, at a high speed it hit the baffled Lugia.

Lugia fell onto the ground dust clouds covering the scene, I could see Lugia struggling to stand up, when he was back on it's feet one swing of his wing removed the dust clouds, he had taken a pretty amount of damage.

"Good job Typhlosion!" I applauded, Typhlosion roared but then I saw Lugia smirking then disappeared into the shadows, his dark feature didn't help to find him in the darkness.

Then out of nowhere Lugia emerged from the darkness and fired a well placed Hyper Beam and returned back into the darkness.

Typhlosion stumbled back then hit a rock that covered the top of the mountain.

"Typhlosion!" I screamed worried, Typhlosion gave a roar letting me know he was not done yet, I smiled then a thought hit me, "Typhlosion quick, use Sunny Day!" I yelled, Typhlosion looked at me confused trying to put the pieces together then it hit him, within an instant Typhlosion shot a huge ball of fire into the air which made short term of the dark, you still could see the moon which was already descending down the sky, it's almost dawn.

Because the darkness faded away Lugia became visible, he looked annoyed knowing he was uncovered by such a predictable move.

"Typhlosion quick while the sun is still shining, use Inferno!" I screamed Typhlosion nodded and huge fireballs formed around him, he then shot them right into Lugia, he roared loudly and crashed into the ground.

Lugia huffed softly then tried to stand up again, I knew I had to use Typhlosion secret weapon, "Now Typhlosion, use Wild Charge!" I ordered.

Typhlosion obeyed with a loud roar of himself then ran up to Lugia covered in electricity, Lugia still struggled to stand up then saw the ball of electricity coming straight at him, he was surprised and scared at the same time, he knew he would lose when that would hit him, he tried to move away but it was to late, the Wild Charge hit him straight in the gut.

Typhlosion tumbled backwards getting the backlash of the Wild Charge, then stood up proudly showing that he was still alright.

At the other side of the field a paralysed Lugia lay on the ground, fainted, I smiled then hugged Typhlosion tightly, "You were great buddy!" I complimented, "Thank you so much for your hard work!" I praised, Typhlosion roared back happily.

I knew I couldn't be celebrating for too long because Lugia would wake up, I knew it was now or never, I grabbed an empty Poké Ball from my backpack then kissed it softly, "Please hold him in." I softly said then threw the ball to the motionless shadow Lugia.

The ball hit Lugia and he turned red and got sucked into the ball, it then shook severely from side to side, I looked at it hopefully but it kept swinging from side to side, I closed my eyes scared to see what would happen.

After a few seconds Typhlosion suddenly squeaked from happiness, I opened my eyes seeing that it stopped swinging and the red dot turned white.

"I.. I did it!" I exclaimed surprised, I walked to the Poké Ball and took it from the ground, I stared at it dumbfounded not believing I actually did it, "I caught him… I caught Lugia." I whispered baffled.

I then looked at the sky and saw that the sunrise was nearly at its peak, I shocked out of my trance then threw Lugia's Poké Ball into the air, "Lugia, it's time!" Lugia emerged from the Poké Ball, still paralysed and weak.

I ran up to him, "Lugia, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I said stroking the shaking legendary, it smiled then nodded at me, "I'm fine child, I'm fine" He said in his deep husky voice again.

We then both looked at the sunrise waiting for it to be at the most beautiful state.

"I wish you could return me now child, we need to find the Silver Wing in the Whirl Islands." It said then looked down ashamed, I then petted him, "We don't have to, I already have the Silver Wing." I answered then rummaged into the pocket of my jacket and took a box out of it, I opened it and it revealed a beautiful Silver Wing.

Lugia stared at it then nodded, "Very well child, let the ritual begin." He said then inhaled and walked weakly to the edge of the cliff, the sunrise was at it's peak, the sun rays behind Lugia made the darkness that covered Lugia seem peaceful, he spread his wings wide.

I gulped at the beautiful sight, I shook my head to get back to reality and grabbed the Silver Wing, I held the wing so that it was just above his head and the sun rays touched the metal.

I felt the wing disappear and a bright flash emerged from Lugia, I had to cover my eyes so had Typhlosion who roared from fright.

After what felt like minutes the flash faded and I looked back at Lugia, who looked even more beautiful now, his white feathers, bluish belly and blue spikes, and his beautiful blue eyes sparkled into the sun

"Oh my… it worked!" I screamed then hugged Lugia tightly, I let go then looked at the beautiful end of the sunrise, the orange and blue sky that covered the top of the mountain in a mysterious blue and orange colour told us that the world was waking up.

"Lugia?" I carefully asked, "I know you are tired but we can't stay on top of this mountain forever." I looked at the sky again, "Plus I bet that Pidgeot doesn't even know where we are or how to get back to the mainland... could you maybe bring me back home to Cherrygrove City?" I looked at Lugia who smiled warmly.

"It would be my honour child." He said then spread his wings and lowered his head slightly so I could climb on.

Slowly I climbed on his back, he gave a loud roar before soaring into the sky straight to my home town Cherrygrove City.

 **The End.**

 _The young girls look was fixed on me, "That was so beautiful momy." She said then softly wiped a tear away. I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Why thank you darling." I laughed._

 _"_ _Momy… you told the story like if it was a true story." The young boy suddenly claimed, "Is it really a true story?" He asked, I turned to him and smiled._

 _"_ _Well darling, if I tell you it's a true story would you believe me?" I smirked, he looked at me with wide eyes, "I would but it's hard to believe it's true." He said baffled._

 _I chuckled, "Well then, I understand it's hard to believe but it is indeed a true story." I said then walked to the cupboard and opened the drawer._

 _"_ _What's in there momy?" The girl asked curious, I smiled again and grabbed six Poké Balls and a belt I clipped the belt around my waist and hooked the Poké Balls onto the belt and headed for the door, "Let's go outside." I said when the children looked at me baffled._

 _"_ _Are those Poké Balls momy?" The girl asked me when both of them followed me into the hallway, "You both will see soon, come on follow me." I said walking down the stairs and headed outside into the garden._

 _We live on a huge and very famous ranch, on the left side of the ranch were stables for many hoofed Pokémon like Ponyta, Rapidash, Miltank, Tauros, Blitzle, Zebstrika and the dog Pokémon, Growlithe, Arcanine, Houndoom, Houndour, Poochyena, Mightyena and our first Stoutland._

 _At the right is the aviary which is home to our bird Pokémon like, Pidgey, Starly, Hoothoot, Noctowl, Taillow and our few Pidove and Tranquil, the bigger birds like Staraptor and Fearow who I sometimes use to fly to other cities, Pidgeotto and Swellow are flying outside, for them is a very big aviary for the night somewhere on a warm and dark place of the ranch._

 _And at the back where I am now is my orchard, I grow my own fruits and vegetables, here I plant berries, apricorns, various fruit like apples, pears, oranges and other fruits, vegetables like, onions, lettuce, tomatoes and others, due to that my orchard was a little dark, many of my harvest needs shadow to grow properly._

 _"_ _Momy, should we go to the stables, there's more light there." The boy yawned, "Oh that's a good idea dear." I said then headed to the stables._

 _With the stables there was a huge field for the hoofed Pokémon who are now inside the stables for the night, the lights of the wooden structure were from generators which the Blitzle and Zebstrika provided with electricity during their sleep._

 _"_ _Alright kids, as I mentioned I will show some of the little proof I have as to why my story is true." I smiled, "Come on out everybody." I screamed when the Poké Balls opened and revealed who they were holding inside, First a Snorlax got revealed, then a Togekiss, a Raticate who's whiskers were cranky and what would be white fur was a light shade of grey, a Pidgeot with grey feathers, a mighty roar from an elderly Typhlosion, and as last the all mighty beast of the sea, Lugia._

 _"_ _I know it's been a while again since you've been let out of your Poké Balls, you all needed a well reserved rest after you fought so long for me, especially you three, Pidgeot, Typhlosion and Raticate, you have been with me the longest." I said looking at the elderly Pokémon, the only one who didn't looked like it had aged was Lugia, but he wouldn't age because he was an immortal legendary._

 _"_ _Of course I let you all out for fresh air and some play time… at least for some of you, but you preferred to stay into your cosy Poké Balls. Though I never got the chance to let you meet my children." I smiled then turned around to the two children._

 _"_ _Kids, say hallo to my trusty old Pokémon." I bowed to them slightly waving my hands to the Pokémon, "Everyone, these are my children, Elena and Dustin."_

 _Typhlosion walked forward head high like he always would do in his younger years to welcome new friends to the family, Dustin looked wide eyed at the old Typhlosion, you could barely see he was old, you could only see that around his eyes, there were slight hints of wrinkles, he then looked over the elderly Pokémon and noticed a big scar on his right cheek._

 _Typhlosion roared then held out his paw, Dustin and Elena looked at each other then both quickly grabbed the paw and shook it. Typhlosion smiled then returned to the rest of them and roared again, the children got a little scared from his constant roaring, wasn't he approving of them, I smiled, "Don't worry kids, that's his way of showing affection… you both have been accepted by the leader of the group." I said and saw the happiness flowing from both of them after hearing that._

 _Soon after that Pidgeot and Raticate both walked to two children, Pidgeot first spread it's wings and wrapped it's wings around them embracing them in his surprisingly soft feathered wings, when Pidgeot departed Raticate walked up to them and rubbed his cheeks to both of their legs in affection, when they both returned to the group Togekiss slowly hovered to them he placed his wings on both their heads and glowed pink, they felt warm and cosy, then he returned back. Snorlax stood up with surprising agility and wobbled their way, he then wrapped his arms around them and hugged them tightly, when they gasped for air he let them go and returned to the rest._

 _And as final Lugia slowly walked to the young children, "I welcome you to our family children of our beloved trainer" He hummed softly then also embraced them with his huge soft and warm wings, he then also returned to the rest._

 _Dustin and Elena played for a short while with the elderly Pokémon, who were still quite fit for their age, until both of them yawned._

 _"_ _Hop hop children it's time for bed." I heard Lugia saying playfully, I chuckled, "Children, it's time for you to head to bed." I said when I led both of them back into their warm beds._

 _I gave them a good night kiss and was about to walk out again when Elena and Dustin both said, "Thanks for showing them momy." I smiled and said another goodnight and headed back outside again._

 _"_ _It's for you time to feel free again, you can do whatever you want to enjoy your elderly life." I said to all of them, "You can stay here or roam the big wide world again." I smiled, "You all deserve a memorable elderly life." They looked at each other then they all nodded about what they were going to do, they all rushed onto me and hugged me tightly, then Lugia said, "We won't leave you, we will stay with you forever." I sniffled softly at the trust and loyalty I had into these six Pokémon._

 _"_ _Thank you guys… but I won't return you to your Poké Balls… you will be free Pokémon." I wiped away a few tears that prickled my eyes then placed the Poké Balls into a bag and sealed it, "For me it's bed time, you can do whatever you want." I smiled and headed back into the house, Typhlosion and Raticate followed me inside, Pidgeot went to the aviary with the other big birds together with Togekiss, Snorlax fell asleep against a fence and Lugia then smiled and turned to the mountains, "I will return in a few days, I just yarn for a good dive." He said, I nodded in approval and then he took off to the great wide sea, I waved him goodbye and head inside to get my well needed rest._


End file.
